Sudden Eclipse
by SilentStar
Summary: A story taking place after the Death Busters Saga. Rai chan has a horible vision, which comes true!
1. Rei's Vision

Chapter 1 Rai's vision  
"Hey Usagi!" Rai smiled. Rai was feeling good... for some reason. Her raven hair covered up the tiered marks under her eyes. Usagi turned to Rai. She blushed, an angry kind of blush.  
"Rai, I'm at the mall" she said gruffly, she turned, and walked down the hall, looking over her shoulder. When Rai saw Usagi go into a store, she quickly ran out of view.   
'I almost blew it' she thought. Then, quickly found a bench and sat down. 'That dream, it, was showing... a lunar eclipse' she quickly resumed the dream. 'It was very busy in Tokyo, a familiar clatter of people. Then an eclipse happened. Everyone was dumbfounded. 5 deadly monsters appeared. There was one, vast, and hairy. A red kind of glow lit his eyes. He was covered in scales, a tail like a whip. The others were shadowed behind. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Moon, Jupiter, and Venus were trying to destroy them'... Rai's thoughts were interrupted.   
"Rai!" Usagi asked. Rai wearily looked up at her.   
"What is it Usagi-chan?" Rai asked. Usagi made a face.   
"I know that emotion, you had a vision huh?" Usagi said rudely. Rai looked thoughtful.   
"You know me to well," she sighed. Usagi grabbed Rai's arm. "USAGI!" Rai yelled, yanking her arm away.   
"Rai, I'm going to call the others, please, do not keep a secret!" Usagi said. Rai made a face.   
"OK. I'll meet you at the temple, TOMAROW!!" Rai smiled. Usagi walked home, thinking all the while of Rai-chan. As soon as she got home, she flopped down on the bed. She grabbed her phone, and dialed up, Ami, Makoto, and Minako.   
"Usagi, why are you talking on the phone" scowled Luna. The cat jumped up onto the comforter.   
"Ok you got it Minako?" Usagi, said wrapping up the phone call. "Luna, Rai had another vision," Usagi explained.   
"Hmm. ok let's go" Luna said. Usagi gracefully picked up Luna. She did this when she was nervous.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Rai sighed. "You guys," she said. " Will you please? quit rushing?" she said softly. Usagi and Minako, sweat drops from their guiltiness.   
"Sorry Rai, I'm so sorry" Minako and Usagi said with some bows. Their eyes were both bright with curiosity.   
"As I was doing some meditating, a vision came to me. It showed an eclipse. Shortly after, negaverse creatures started appearing,killing, and preying on civilians. When they saw the Sailors; looked in panic for a moment. Then it they turned, and went on. I am sure that - - -"   
"Rai, may I interrupt?" Luna asked.   
"Yes- - -" Rai said, losing the moment.   
"Sailor's, Selenity was giving out positions, that were needed for the solar systems protector. I'm sure she picked a Solar Watcher--," Luna paused, searching for the answer deep in her memory, "Sailor Identity was Sailor Eclipse. She may have been hurt by the monsters, and fallen to earth." Luna said. Rai's eyes widened.   
"There was a bright light descending..." Rai said with her eyes widening. Luna nodded her head.   
"I forgot! I saw Sailor Uranus, and Neptune, looking kind of worried they looked mysteriously worried," Minako said. They all nodded. Rai, looked sadly down.   
"Sorry for keeping it a secret." she murmured.   
"Its all right Rai" Makoto said softly.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --   
In a cavern, in the land of the dove, a lady has fallen. High above the earth, a mirror of dreams, and a pure heart crystal float.   
  



	2. Cookies and Milk

Chapter 2  
  
Cookie's and Milk  
  
  
Rai turned in her bed. She groaned. Then the bed cover flipped open. Rai stepped down, on the cold wooden floor, and strolled out of her room. She crossed her legs, and sat on the porch. Watching the moon. A new moon. All ways a pretty sight. After about an hour, Rei felt relaxed. She went back to her cozy bed. She slept soundly for the rest of the night.   
"Rei! Its time to get up, you have a lot to do!" Rei's grandpa shouted. Rei groggily got up, and did her chores. "You are lucky its summer vacation." Grandpa snorted. She brushed her hair, and decided, on a nap.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Makoto, was working in her kitchen. 'I have to make Rai feel better!' she thought. She mixed up some ingredients, and carefully beat it for about 3 minutes. The door bell chimed loudly. Makoto turned.   
"Just a Minute!" she shouted. Makoto, sat down the bowl, and walked swiftly over to the door. She opened it.   
"Usagi! You came!" Makoto smiled. Makoto, had invited her over. Usagi looked a bit peeved.   
"Mom said that I could come back!" Chibi Usa screeched merrily. Makoto smiled.   
"Great! You to can help me bake." Makoto said. Usagi and Chibi Usa looked at each other.   
"Amazing, your going to let us help.." Usagi stammered. They both walked into the apartment. Usagi made a mess, so Makoto let her make a box decorated for the cookies. Usagi, preoccupied herself with it. Squeals, and peeps were herd all the way to the kitchen. Makoto walked steadily, out of the kitchen.   
"Well, Usagi they're cooking" she smiled brightly. Chibi-usa smiled, with frosting on her fingers. She looked down at the box. It was VERY nice. Covered with fluffy white balls, in the shape of a dragon.   
"Ooh!" squealed Chibi-usa. Makoto cleaned up the mess, and sent Usagi to wash her hands.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Hurry up Ami, we are not shopping for an encyclopedia.." Minako moaned. Ami nodded, and placed her huge books back on the shelf, mournfully. "I already picked one out, and bought it while.." Minako started, but Ami finished.  
"I know" she smiled. Minako sighed. "Thats good to hear."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ding. The oven chimed. Dong. The door chimed. Makoto hurried over to the stove. Usagi hurried to the door.  
"Ami, Minako!" squealed Usagi.   
"Cookies are perfect!" Makoto said triumphantly. Chibi-usa hurried over with the box, as Makoto pored the cookies in.   
"Were ready!" Minako shouted. Usagi pulled on a coat, and Chibi-usa did as well. They all walked as a group towards the temple.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei sighed. She picked up a cookie, and leaned against a pillow. Taking a bite.   
"Thanks, you guys really know how to cheer girl up.." Rai smiled. Usagi took her fourth cookie. Chibi-usa snatched it away. Everyone laughed.   



	3. The Evil Darkness

Chapter 3   
  
The Evil Darkness   
  
The sun was glaring down on Tokyo as if the nothing wrong had happened. Yet, something was about to decend upon the inner senshi of the galaxy. A special kind of evil, that hasn't existed for centuries. The morning was beautiful. The twittering of birds and traffic filled the vast city. Usagi and Minako were out on a picnic of fun and laughs, or at least they thought that was where they were headed. Usagi let the basket she packed of her mother's delicious food dangle from her hand.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you're so lucky! Got a boyfriend already. . I wish I had your luck!" Minako said modestly.  
  
"Oh boy.." whispered Luna, as she trailed along behind. We came here to talk about the new senshi business, she murmured.  
  
"Pipe down Luna!" Usagi snapped. As soon as they reached the clear sunny park, they sat down and relaxed. They munched on their rice balls, and drank juice.  
  
"So, as I last recall it-" Luna began.   
  
"YEAH! Did you here about that guy at school who tried to jump off it because he couldn't get Ami to do his homework?" Minako interrupted.   
  
"Sure, gossip!" Luna mumbled rather loudly.   
  
"Come here Luna," Artimis said from up a tree they were sitting under. Luna graecefully sprang up to greet him. "Well, I wasn't there yesterday when you had the meeting. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Rai said she was having a bad vision. It was about an eclipse, this one however was unscheduled. So, its likely she might have had a bad dream. But better to be safe then sorry, right?" Luna asked.  
  
"Huh, ok." Artimis replied. But it wasn't a dream, as they would soon find out. Luna, and Artimis talked in deep conversation. Usagi and Minako, stayed busy with their food. Then, a man with a small, potable radio, walked past.  
  
"Today, astronomers have discovered that the new star known as Cheiron, has burned out. And as a result, many believe we will encounter some minor difficulties," the radio croaked.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi said, eyeing the radio.  
  
"What was that all about?" Minako said, stuffing her face with a donut.   
  
"It's got to be something or rather, a clue perhaps?" Luna said to Artimis.  
  
"Could be," he exclaimed modestly. Just then, it got darker. It was about the color of dusk. Careless, and not noticing the change until it was too late, the world was pitch black. People knew what it was, and thankfully closed their eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Its happened! A sudden-" Luna was cut short. For someone had ran into the tree she and Artimis were sitting in, and she well to the ground, and had a blackout of her own.  
  
"Luna! Luna!" called Ami. Luna's head danced around. It was over, the thing they had been dreading. But, it seemed nothing strange was going on. The park was nearly deserted. Rai, Ami, Makoto, Momaru, Usagi, and Minako looked down on the cats.  
  
"I fell out," she said, pointing her paw at the large oak tree. "Hey, where'chibi-usa?" she asked. Usagi glanced around.   
  
"Oh no! I'v lost her," she murmered.   
  
"WHAT?!" they all screamed.   
  
"It's not like I took her here anyway! She doesn't have a communicator. Remember?" Usagi scowled. Just then, Chibi-Usa came around the trunk of the tree. "Oh there you are! Thank goodness… I think,"   
  
"Usagi?! You promised you'd take me on this trip. Are you going to lie to me all the time, because I'm going to start telling on you!" she remarked. Growing inside Luna, was an annoyance. A very large annoyance, just then it was unleeshed, Upon Usagi's face.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO GROW UP ALREADY?" she shouted. "Now," she said while there as a moment of silence. "Rai's horrible vision has.. err.. come true.. and we must," Luna seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Act quickly. We must find our enemy and destroy them." Artimis said.  
  
"But how? Usually our enemy comes to us," Usagi said.  
  
"Good point," said Makoto, a cocky grin on her face.  
  
"I'm tired. Lets talk tomorrow.. at my place.. ok?" Rai asked suddenly.   
  
"Ok! Its settled then," Luna said.   



End file.
